<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Intentions by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659845">Good Intentions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, One-Sided Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, accidental murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny hadn't meant for it to happen.<br/>If anything, it was George's fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe it's been a year."</p><p>Harry turned his head to look at her from where he was half-heartedly trying to capture the thieving gnome.</p><p>"Me neither." He smiled at her before turning back to the planted cabbages. The tell-tale rustle of leaves indicated that the gnome was making it's way down the vegetable patch.</p><p>Ginny just looked at him, not even trying to pretend to look for the gnome. </p><p>It had been over a year since the Battle of Hogwarts and a year since he had told her that 'he needed time' to decide whether or not to continue with their short-lived relationship. She had agreed wholeheartedly back then, needing time herself to come to grip with things. So she had waited, gave him time to heal as they attended Hogwarts for their final year.</p><p>Now it was late August, and she could not wait any longer. In a week's time, Harry would start with Auror training, and she would be a new member of the Holyhead Harpies.</p><p>"Harry..." she started to say, but at that moment the gnome emerged from beneath the fronds of a tomato plant and dashed out of the garden, stolen bounty grasped tightly within its little arms.</p><p>"There it is!" Harry exclaimed and took off after it. "It's heading towards the field!"</p><p>Ginny sighed before following. </p><p>When she arrived at the field she found Harry looking around the tall grass.</p><p>"It has to be here somewhere." When his search proved futile, he got his wand out of his pocket. "<em>Accio</em> gnome!"</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>Ginny laughed, fondness welling up inside her as she took in his expression.</p><p>"Yeah, that's not going to work. Let the expert handle this." She lifted her wand and said, "<em>Accio</em> carrots!"</p><p>A few carrots came sailing from the tall grass as well as the sound of the angry hisses of a peeved off gnome. </p><p>"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Harry laughed as they both caught the carrots out of the air. </p><p>"Because," she said, catching and then immediately dropping a half-eaten carrot. "I didn't want to rip out all the carrots from the garden. Also, this is great catching practice for when I join the Harpies next week."</p><p>"Catching practice?" Harry shook his head, his eyes warm.</p><p>"Yeah," she said, breath catching at the way he looked at her. The Quidditch joke that she was thinking about saying died on her lips, and she found herself instead saying, "Harry...it's been a year."</p><p>He quirked a brow. "Yes..." The 'you've already said that' was implied.</p><p>"Are we getting back together or not?" she blurted out. She never was one for subtlety. </p><p>Harry looked surprised and then contrite. </p><p>"Ginny..." He ran a hand through his messy hair, looking everywhere but at her. "I..."</p><p>She felt her heart sink the longer it took him to answer, but she would not give up hope. "Harry, just tell me."</p><p>Harry waffled for a few seconds longer before he got a determined look in his eye. He stepped up to her and took her hands in his.</p><p>"Ginny..." The warm, late Summer wind gently brushed his fringe from his brow, putting the cursed scar on display.</p><p>Her heart was beating hard as he looked into her eyes. "Yes, Harry?" </p><p>"Ginny, I'm..." He took in a deep breath and smiled at her when she gave his hands a fortifying squeeze. "Ginny, we can't be together. I'm sorry."</p><p>It was silent for a moment. Ginny could only blink as she stared at him, mind gone completely blank.</p><p>"What?" she finally managed to say. "Why?"</p><p>"I'm gay, Ginny." He let go of her hands as her grip went slack. "I like men."</p><p>Her mouth opened and closed, the shock proving too much for her. </p><p>Taking pity on her, Harry elaborated, "I've thought about it a lot, Ginny. I tried to deny it, but I can't anymore. That past couple of years put a lot of things into perspective."</p><p>Ginny just stared. Her heart was breaking in two. </p><p>Harry had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, Ginny. Can we still be friends?"</p><p>Snapping out of it, Ginny furiously shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just shocked. And of course we're still friends!"</p><p>She roughly pulled him into an embrace, the sight of the field blurry through her tears.</p><hr/><p>In the next few days, Ginny became closer to Harry than she’d ever been before while simultaneously feeling farther away from him.</p><p>He confided in her, telling her things about himself that he had never told Ron or Hermione before.</p><p>“Please don’t tell them,” he told her.</p><p>When she asked why, he told her that muggles didn’t like men who liked men or something like that, and that it was a big issue for him, personally.</p><p>She didn’t really understand his explanation—it involved some sort of books?—but she promised she wouldn’t tell.</p><p>She tried to keep that promise—really, she did—but when George found her crying behind the shed on the eve of their going-away party and asked her what was wrong, she spilled the beans.</p><p>“So, let me get this straight,” he said after transfiguring his party hat into a handkerchief and giving it to her. “He’s not attracted to women, but lead you on for years while Rita Skeeter bashed you in the Prophet because...of a muggle book?” He looked sceptical.</p><p>Ginny gave a watery laugh and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. “That’s what he said.”</p><p>George looked uncharacteristically serious as he thought. Well, it wasn’t really uncharacteristic these days. He’s been different ever since Fred died.</p><p>Finally, after an uncomfortable amount of time, he finally spoke. “He’s lying.”</p><p>Whatever he was about to say, she didn’t expect him to say that. “What?”</p><p>“He’s lying,” George repeated firmly. “Think about it Gin, does his explanation make any sense to you? A muggle book somehow made him think he was supposed to love only women, and he went out with you because he thought he was supposed to? Seriously? A <em>muggle</em> book did that? Last time I checked, muggles don’t have magic and can’t make enchanted objects.”</p><p>“You’re right.” What he said made sense but still didn’t explain one thing. “But what if the book had techno-lology and enchanted him that way?”</p><p>George pondered that for a moment before he said, “Let’s ask Dad.”</p><hr/><p>“Of course they can,” said their father when they asked him if muggles were able to enchant objects through techno-lology. His face was red as he topped up his glass with the Weasley’s own home brew.</p><p>“What do we do?” Ginny whispered as they stood near the punch table. They watched as Harry laughed at Ron’s attempt to dance with Hermione.</p><p>“This would be easier if Bill were here.” Their resident curse-breaker had moved to France with Fleur.</p><p>At the mention of his name, George’s eyes lit up. “That’s it! Ginny, you’re a genius!” </p><hr/><p>“This—“ George brandished what looked to be a box of chocolates. “—is the brainchild of a renowned curse-breaker and yours truly.” He placed the box on his nightstand and gave a dramatic bow.</p><p>Ginny eyed the box with curiosity. “What’s it do?”</p><p>“I’m glad you asked.” He removed the lid to reveal what looked like a dozen chocolates sitting innocently in golden paper. “Eating just one of these Disenchocolates will be enough to disenchant one from a number of love potions or enchantments—it’s made with Brazilian chokonuts, a nut well known in the curse-breaker world for its curse neutralizing properties. It’s a companion to a new product I’m coming out with called A-more-tentia. I reckon it should be able to break a muggle enchantment.”</p><p>Ginny looked at the chocolates, feeling better than she had in days. She was a fool to have ever doubted Harry’s feelings for her. “How are we going to do this?”</p><hr/><p>It was only the next day when they were able to put their plan in motion.</p><p>Ginny and Harry were sat at the kitchen table. It was two hours before lunchtime, and they were the only ones at the Burrow.</p><p>Ginny glanced at the clock. George would be by in ten minutes to see how his product worked. Best get on with it now.</p><p>“Hey, Harry,” she said, interrupting his story. “You know what would go great with this tea? Chocolate.”</p><p>At his curious look, she stood up from the table and got the box from a lesser used cupboard that it had been placed in that morning after breakfast.</p><p>“Dad bought this for Mum the other day, but she doesn’t like them. She said we could have them.” She got out two small plates and put a few Disenchocolates on each and brought them to the table.</p><p>“Thanks, Ginny,” he said when the plate was placed in front of him. “These look great!”</p><p>She smiled at him as she took her seat and then pretended to spill tea on the table. “Oops! Let me get a rag to clean this up.”</p><p>Harry only nodded, not even questioning why she didn’t just use her wand.</p><p>She went to the counter and watched as Harry picked up one of the Disenchocolates and placed it in his mouth.</p><p>“Mmm! This is really good, Ginny!” he enthused when she appeared at the table. “You should have some too!”</p><p>“In a minute.” She studied him discreetly as she mopped up the spilt tea.</p><p>Nothing seemed to happen at first, but then Harry started coughing.</p><p>“Do you need more tea?” Harry started to nod but then he began convulsing and fell out of the chair.</p><p>“Harry? Harry!”</p><p>Ginny abandoned the rag and dropped to her knees by his side. She didn’t know what to do.</p><p>Was this a side effect of the chocolates?!</p><p>By the time George arrived, Harry’s convulsions had subsided, but his face was blue.</p><p>“Merlin! What happened?!” He cried as soon as he saw them on the floor.</p><p>“I don’t know! He ate one of your chocolates, and he started shaking and fell! Is that what’s supposed to happen?”</p><p>“Maybe.” George looked unsure. “Let’s give it a few minutes. The enchantment might be breaking.”</p><p>They gave it a few minutes, and Harry’s tremors completely stopped and his body was still.</p><p>“I think it’s done. Try waking him up.”</p><p>Ginny tried shaking him. “Harry? Harry, wake up.” </p><p>“You’re being too gentle.” George dropped to his knees and gave Harry’s shoulders a rough shake. “Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Ugly!”</p><p>”George!”</p><p>”What?” At Ginny’s glare, he retrieved his wand from where he had placed it on the table and said, “<em>Renervate!</em>” </p><p>Nothing happened. Harry’s body remained still.</p><p>”George...” Ginny’s voice was panicked.</p><p>George tried the spell three more times before resorting to shaking him again. “Harry, this isn’t funny. Get up!”</p><p>Ginny started crying. “Oh, Merlin. He’s dea—“</p><p>”Don’t say it! He’s not! He’s just playing a prank on us.” He shook Harry violently. “Aren’t you, Harry?”</p><p>Harry’s corpse gave no response.</p><p>“George, stop,” Ginny sobbed. “He’s gone.”</p><p>George just shook his head, a manic look in his eyes. “He’s not gone—he’s not! He can’t be!” His breathing was harsh, and Ginny did not doubt that he was reliving Fred’s death.</p><p>“Oh, George...” She could do nothing but cry.</p><p>That was how Charlie found them.</p><p>”What happened?!” Charlie said as he rushed into the kitchen. “I heard you crying from outside the house!”</p><p>”Charlie! You’re home!” George sprang up from the ground and tried to block Charlie’s view. </p><p>It didn’t work though, as he only needed to look around George to see Harry’s corpse laid across the floor and Ginny crying beside it.</p><p>Charlie looked from George’s plastered-on smile to Ginny’s teary face. “What happened,” he repeated, looking directly at Ginny.</p><p>At his stern look, Ginny sobbed.</p><p>“We killed Harry!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After unsuccessfully trying to revive Harry and confirming that he was indeed dead, Charlie forced Ginny and George to take calming draughts.</p><p>“Tell me what happened. From the very beginning,” Charlie said when the potion had taken effect.</p><p>The two went on to dazedly recount the events that had lead up to that point.</p><p>Charlie listened as he performed a number of diagnostic charms on Harry’s corpse. As a dragon tamer, he was trained in the basics of the Healing Arts for both dragons and humans.</p><p>“Do you think Harry’s cursed scar interacted negatively with the Disenchocolates?” George asked. He was staring blankly at the kitchen table.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Charlie said distractedly. He was performing his fourth charm.</p><p>There was no more talking as Charlie worked. It was only when he was on his eighth charm that a cloud of purple smoke burst forth from Charlie’s wand. When the smoke cleared, a scroll of paper gently floated down, and Charlie snatched it out of the air.</p><p>“What’s it say?” Ginny knew that if the calming draught had not been in her system, she would have already stolen the parchment from Charlie.</p><p>“It confirms what I already thought.” His eyes scanned the paper. “Harry died from an allergic reaction.”</p><p>George had finally looked up from the table. “An allergic reaction?”</p><p>Charlie nodded. “Yes, an exotic nut allergy specifically.”</p><p>Realization dawned on Ginny. “The chocolates had Brazilian coconuts—“</p><p>“Chokonuts,” George corrected in a weak voice. His gaze was lowered once more, not even looking up when Charlie placed the parchment on the table.</p><p>“—chokonuts in them.”</p><p>“I see.” Charlie expected as much.</p><p>It was silent for a while after that until Ginny asked, “What are we going to do?” She forced herself to look at Harry’s prone body. “Should we bring him to St.Mungo’s or—“</p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>Ginny startled at his harsh tone, and even George finally looked up.</p><p>“We will not be going to St.Mungo’s or the Aurors or the Ministry.”</p><p>“What—why?”</p><p>“Because it would be a one-way ticket to Azkaban for the both of us if we do.” George grimaced.</p><p>“B-but it was an accident! We never meant for—“</p><p>“It doesn’t matter!” George was trembling. The calming draught was clearly wearing off. “It doesn’t matter if was an accident! I don’t know if you've been paying attention, but Rita Skeeter has made the name Weasley synonymous with Gold Digger in the eyes of the public. Especially yours! If word gets out that we offed Harry Potter, our whole family will be thrown in Azkaban faster than you can say Avada Kedavra!” George struggled to breathe as he hyperventilated.</p><p>Charlie quickly got him another calming draught. When the potion had taken effect, Charlie turned to Ginny. His expression was grim. “What George said is unfortunately true. We can tell no one about this.”</p><p>Ginny nodded reluctantly.</p><p>After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry became almost something more than human in the eyes of the Wizarding public. People would even accost him in the street and ask him to bless their children and pets and whatnot. Harry, of course, had hated this and insisted that he was ‘just Harry’ and no one special, really. To his chagrin, this attitude made the public exalt him even more.</p><p>If they ever found out who was responsible for their saviour’s death...</p><p>It was safe to say that, accident or no accident, the dementors of Azkaban would be protecting them from the public and not the other way around.</p><p>“I understand,” she finally managed to say. Her voice was shaky, and her eyes were filling with tears. “Can I have another calming draught?”</p><p>Charlie wordlessly pushed the extra one he had brought earlier across the table.</p><p>As she felt the calm wash over her, Ginny took a deep breath and asked, “What are we going to—“</p><p>Just then, the sound of the front door slamming open was succeeded by the shout of “I’m home!”</p><p>Charlie’s eyes widened, and he was up from the table in a flash. “Hide the body!” He hissed as he practically apparated out of the kitchen.</p><p>Ginny and George were a little slower in reacting, as under the influence of a medically induced calm as they were.</p><p>“Where do we put him?” Ginny whispered.</p><p>George’s eyes darted around the kitchen before they landed on the back door. “Outside!”</p><p>As they hauled the body to the door, the faint sound of voices drifted from the beyond it. Ginny and George looked at each other with wide eyes before they dropped Harry’s corpse to fire simultaneous locking charms at the door.</p><p>“Not bad,” George whispered as they hauled the body away from the door.</p><p>Ginny did not respond as she frantically looked around for a hiding spot.</p><p>Charlie’s  conversation with their mother was growing closer, and they could not leave the kitchen without being found out. The limits of the Weasleys’ discount calming draught were pushed as the two of them were closed in on.</p><p>Just when it felt like they would be caught, George spotted the broom closet. They hauled the body to the narrow door, and George quickly cleared the space of the bevy of brooms, mops, pails, and buckets within with a swish of his wand. Ginny practically threw the body in there, mindless of the sound the corpse made, before George spelled the cleaning supplies back into the closet, careful to conceal their accidental victim.</p><p>A second after the closet door was closed, their mother bustled into the kitchen with Charlie at her heels. “Hello dears,” she said, smiling at her children.</p><p>As she pulled them both into a hug, the back door rattled before it opened, and Ron and Hermione stepped into the kitchen.</p><p>“Strange that it was locked...” said Ron.</p><p>Ginny stiffened at that and hoped her mum didn’t notice, but Molly was already pulling away and half way across the kitchen.</p><p>“Ron! Hermione!” She pulled them into a hug as well. “Are you two here for lunch?”</p><p>“You know we are, Mum.”</p><p>Molly laughed before she seemed to notice that the usual trio was only a duo. “Will Harry be joining us as well?”</p><p>The two accidental killers paled at the mention of his name, and their accomplice sent them a quelling look. This interaction went unnoticed by the other three in the room.</p><p>"No, he has some business he has to take care of." At Molly's look, Ron was quick to say, "Don't worry, Mum. He will be having dinner with us."</p><p>Molly tsked and ordered them to help her with lunch. Tomorrow was their final day of Summer before they each went their separate ways: Ginny to the Harpies, Ron and Harry to Auror training, and Hermione to an internship at the Ministry. Even Charlie would be heading back to Romania. Molly understandably wanted to spend as much time as she could with them before they left.</p><p>Together, the lunch was quickly prepared, and soon they were all sat around the table with plates laden with food. As they ate, one half of the table was chatting amongst themselves while the other was silent. </p><p>"Why are you three so quiet?" Their mother asked, a concerned furrow in her brow. "Are you feeling well?"</p><p>At her question, George's eyes immediately strayed towards the broom closet before Ginny gave him a discreet kick.</p><p>"We're fine, Mum." Charlie smiled, trying to take the attention away from the other two's odd behaviour. "Just tired. We were chasing gnomes all morning."</p><p>Molly's face instantly brightened. "My wonderful children!" She leaned over to pinch Charlie's cheek, and accidentally knocked over a pitcher of lemonade onto the floor. "Oh no! Let me get the mop."</p><p>She didn't even make it out of her chair before Ginny and George sprang out of theirs.</p><p>"Let me get it!" </p><p> "I'll get it!"</p><p>Molly chuckled before standing up and stepping around the mess on the floor. "No need. You're both tired from de-gnomeing the garden."</p><p>Ginny moved to block her path, but her mother easily evaded her. "Really, Mum. No one has get it. We can just use a spell." </p><p>Molly paused with her hand on the doorknob and turned back to look at her daughter. "Ginny! Sometimes we should try things the muggle way." She pointedly looked at Hermione, whose expression immediately became strained.</p><p>"I don't think muggles enchant their mops to clean the floors by themselves..." </p><p>"Nonsense! How else would they do it?" Molly turned back to the closet.</p><p>She turned the handle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>